


The Power of Shadows

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dreams told her she didn't need to be the hero here, but that wouldn't stop her from helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. The Infamous franchise belongs to Sucker Punch Productions

Buffy waited to be sure the armored truck would move on before slipping out of her hiding spot. She still wasn't sure how getting pulled into the Hellmouth had landed her in Seattle, of all places, but she was just relieved not to be in some hell dimension like Angel had with Acathla. If it weren't for two little issues, it might even have been something of a vacation for her.

The problems? No ID and freaky new shadow powers on top of her Slayer abilities.

Worse, the yellow and black clad soldiers were attempting to round up anyone they even thought might not be run-of-the-mill humans. Buffy had little doubt her own powers would get her in a lot of trouble if they managed to catch up to her.

She'd even had a Slayer dream about all this. It felt like a dance club for geeks, with smoke and lasers, angels and demons, and her own shadows slipping between them, blocking and confusing the rock monsters hunting them. Since they looked the same as the rock-like armor some of the soldiers had, she was pretty sure they were the bad guys.

She just wasn't ready to take on an entire, heavily armed city.

An explosion down the street caught her attention, as well as the truck's. It screeched to a halt and spat out a quartet of soldiers. Buffy ducked back into the shadows, drawing them close around herself. It wasn't nearly as effective armor as the soldiers' rock, but it obscured her form, making identification impossible and the decoy she could make let her distract them while she slipped around behind for the take down.

Some kind of smoke bomb hit one of the troops, leaving him choking and vulnerable.

Buffy smirked. It looked like the smoke from her dream, so it was probably time to jump in. She focused on a dark patch behind a foot patrol. Everything dissolved and twisted around her and the rear trooper was just in front her. As she grabbed him, her shadows swirled around his head and she lowered his unconscious body to the ground.

She took out two more before the rest figured out they were under attack from two sources. Buffy used a decoy to draw their attention and the smoke thrower used the distraction to incapacitate the last few.

The guy looked maybe a couple years older than her and had a definite bad-boy look, with a denim vest and the chain he'd used wrapped around his wrist.

Buffy waved at him and stepped back into the shadows. Her dreams told her she didn't need to be the hero here, but that wouldn't stop her from helping out.


End file.
